Old Groff, New Tricks?
by Ififall
Summary: To declare his love, Rahim buys Eric a puppy. But the couple's romance is tested when the puppy falls for Adam….


It's Rahim's surprise.

He tells him to close his eyes before he hears dragging, sniffing and whimpering.

"You can open them" He can hear the smile in the request.

He opens his eyes to see the cutest puppy that he's ever seen, grabbing onto his shoes and shaking them. "He's soooo cute! Woah the shoes though!" Eric yells, gently grabbing the shoe and running to the nearest rack.

"What breed is he?"

Some type of husky? I did type it down..." His boyfriend said, getting his phone out.

"We're gonna have to get him some toys! Aren't you gorgeous! "

_**"She.**_..what do we name her?" Rahim asked.

* * *

"Hedwig? Paris? Gabbana? A dog this cute has got to have a designer name right?" He said as his boyfriend tried to stop her from taking the socks off of the clothes horse. "She's a scrappy little thing! Tearing up clothes like a little Rebel without a cause. Oh...Rebel"

"Rebelle, in French!" Rahim grinned. He attempts to pick the newly crowned Rebelle up. But she bites him, clearly scared and untrusting of him. "Shit!" He groans backing away.

"She'll sleep on the bed with us!" Eric cooes. "She'll trust us then"

"No fucking way, we need to toilet train her first"

* * *

"Yeah? That'll be easy. The quicker we train her. The quicker she can snuggle us with us. Problem's solved" Eric nods, leaning over and patting her forehead. Training a hyper-active, stubborn puppy was easier said than done. Before they could take her to get her jabs, she had to stay indoors. Rebelle would be pining and scatching the back door, whining to go outside. The energy that she couldn't use outside, she used to destroy the house.

They both found her so cute that at first they didn't care, until one night Rahim brought in a shoe almost split in half. "Fuck! Rahim! Why bring that in here? Are you trying to kill me!" Eric yelled waving away the smell.

"We're getting her jab's Friday, then I'm sending her straight to a dog trainer"

* * *

"Why? She happy, just being free, without being told what do" Eric smiled as she came in and barked to get on the bed.

"I'm looking up trainers now. The methods we use aren't working. She's still pooing in the house"

"Clearly. Luckily we don't have to search very far do we?"

"Yeah, there's load of puppy trainers around here" He nods.

"I mean Adam" Eric states like the decision is set in stone.

* * *

Rahim looks at him like he's just licked a puddle of Rebelle's piss. He immediately starts shaking his head. Eric raised his eyebrows. It's been nearly Two years since the play. Two years since Adam asked him to hold his hand in front of everyone. It's been Two years since Eric had rejected him. Rahim clearly had nothing to worry about. Eric hadn't given him any reason to worry. He hadn't looked at another guy since they'd made it official. So why was Rahim looking at him like he was nuts?

"We don't need him" Rahim sneers.

"Sure we do. I'm sure if we turned on the charm, he'll give us a discount!" Eric chuckled while Rahim went outside and put his shoes in the bin. He came back with a bottled water and sat on the bed.

"I don't want him near us okay?"

* * *

"He's not going to be near us. It's the dog he'll be interested in"

"You can't promise that" Rahim muttered. "I'm picking the trainer"

"Fine. If your first pick doesn't work out. We do this my way" Eric promises.

"So Adam _is your way_ huh? Why am I not surprised?" "

"Raz, what crawled up your arse? Babe, the past is the past. I chose you and stuck with you for a reason. Let's just put a DVD in and get some sleep" Eric asked holding his hand out.

* * *

"Rebelle and me are sleeping downstairs" Rahim announces sharply.

"Well I'll come down too-"

"No it's okay. She doesn't really like me. Sleeping on the sofa together, will get us to bond" Rahim said scooping the puppy up with both hands.

"Which puppy scammer did get you get that from?" Eric laughs.

"Bonne nuit, Eric, enjoy that DVD!" Rahim smiles slipping his bundle of keys into his pocket, before clutching Rebelle to his chest and setting up downstairs.


End file.
